Ring
by Resia's Resia
Summary: "Kau tahu? Di negara ini dilarang mengangkat telpon di dering pertama." Klik. Ia menekan tombol merah tanpa mengatakan apapun. A birthday/trade fic. Mind to RnR?


Ring

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, story's idea© Ravarion Resia

Rated: T

Main Chara(s): Kyōya Hibari – Rokudō Mukuro

Warnings: Out of Characters (OOCs, maybe?)

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Pagi itu, Hibari merasa sesuatu mengganjal di sebelahnya. Mungkin itu tonfanya, tapi ia yakin mana ada tonfa yang besarnya sampai seperti manusia dewasa. Dan...sebuah suara dengkur halus menyelinap di antara udara kosong.

Gerakan menyaut senjatanya dengan kasar, juga dengan tidak terlihat langsung ia lakukan. Dan melompat menjauhi kasurnya dengan posisi siaga. Ia melihat selimut yang ia kenakan tersingkap, dan...

"Pergi kau, herbivora..."

...desisan ia keluarkan, bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga untukmu..."

Mukuro menguap sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Mengusap-usap rambut nanas anehnya sambil menatap Hibari yang sepertinya tidak merubah posisinya semilimeter pun, dan malah hibird yang ribut berciap-ciap, seperti...mengucapkan selamat pagi?

"Seperti yang orang katakan ya... Seseorang akan terlihat cantik saat baru bangun tidur..." ucap Mukuro, sambil memasang senyuman (yang dianggap Hibari menjijikan).

"Kubilang pergi, herbivora berkepala nanas..." Hibari mengulangi desisannya dan mempertajam matanya sampai hampir terlihat seperti garis melengkung.

"Oya oya... Kau tahu? Suatu saat, gaya rambut seperti ini akan menjadi mode yang bertahan lama..."

Sungguh, Hibari berharap ia bisa berlari ke WC dan muntah sepuasnya. Dan berharap Hibird tidak mendengar dan tidak mengerti apa yang Mukuro katakan, bisa-bisa bulunya yang imut-imut itu menjadi botak.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Jangan tutup matamu seperti itu. Seperti mengharap aku menciummu saat ini juga," Mukuro tertawa ringan melihat perubahan ekspresi yang dilakukan Hibari tanpa sadar.

Tawa itu berhenti saat serangan tonfa mendarat.

**-x-x-x-**

Di pagi berikutnya, bukan tatapan tajam dan ancaman seperti biasa yang ia dapat. Hanya sebuah kasur yang rapi, tak ada pemilik yang berbaring di sana. Mukuro mencoba mengingat-ingat apa Hibari ada misi atau tidak. Tapi, amnesia total yang ia dapatkan. Menit itu juga, dia pergi mencari Tsuna. Tanpa tahu jarum jam pendek menunjuk angka di atas empat.

Alis kirinya masih terangkat saat Tsuna selesai mengatakan bahwa 'karnivora' itu sekarang baru saja mendarat di Austria. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hibari sampai jauh-jauh ke sana, dan entah bagaimana pula Mukuro tidak mau tahu alasannya. Dan entah kenapa, ia yakin, beberapa hari ke depan tanpa Hibari pasti sangat membosankan sekali. Seperti tidak ada objek untuk diperhatikan atau digoda...

**-x-x-x-**

Hibari menatap jam tangan peraknya di pergelangan kirinya. Jam sebelas malam tepat, dan masih ada banyak waktu jadi ia pergi merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali tidak ada herbivora yang mengganggunya, satu pun. Pikiran untuk pindah negara adalah hal terakhir yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan segalanya diselubungi kegelapan.

Sebuah deringan terdengar dari ponselnya, dengan sigap ia langsung menekan tombol hijau. Padahal ia baru saja jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya sedetik lalu.

"Bicaralah."

"Ah, hal–"

Dengan sigap pula ia menekan tombol merah saat mengenali suara yang tidak mengenakkan baginya mengalun begitu saja. Wajahnya langsung menekuk kesal, dan mematikan ponselnya.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kenapa ditutup?" Mukuro mengerinyit bingung.

Seolah-olah yang dilakukannya itu adalah dosa, ia tidak melakukannya lagi. Begitu ingat perbedaan waktu yang sangat jauh, ia menepuk kepalanya.

Sebuah senyuman menyeringai terbentuk saat ia terpikir suatu hal. Ia akan memberi kejutan pada Hibari. Yang pasti, ia harus berdoa bahwa kejutan ini menyenangkan dan...tidak mendapat serangan dari tonfa sakti Hibari.

Di lain belahan bumi, Hibari bersumpah jika ia bertemu dengan herbivora nanas itu, ia akan menyerangnya. Kalau bisa sampai mati, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani menggodanya lagi.

**-x-x-x-**

Sore harinya, tepat seperti perkiraan Hibari, misinya kali ini berjalan dengan mudah. Tanpa ada halangan berarti, terkecuali bos mereka yang ternyata tukang gombal yang menjijikan (menurut Hibari).

"Ayahmu juara dunia ya?" Hibari diam dengan posisi siaga pada tonfanya.

"Karena kamu telah mengalahkan hatiku..." dengan satu serangan telak, kalimat menjijikan itu berganti menjadi pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan alam yang sama.

"Kau herbivora yang menjijikan," ucapnya sambil menginjak badan yang baru saja ia serang.

Walau pun mudah, ia baru sadar kalau ia berkeringat dan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat banyaknya orang yang baru ia taklukkan. Jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia melihat seseorang yang rambutnya dibuat ke atas seperti baru tersengat listrik berdaya tinggi. Dan ia pun ingat Mukuro.

Deringan ponselnya terdengar, sesuai kebiasannya, ia mengangkat telpon di dering pertama dan kata pertama yang terucap ialah, "Bicara–"

"Ah, Kyōya-kun, kau tahu? Di Austria tidak boleh mengangkat telpon di dering pertama..."

"..." Hibari menutup telpon yang dilakukan Mukuro dengan satu gerakan. Dan ia tidak mau ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, itu mustahil.

Sepertinya hidupnya takkan tenang jika Mukuro masih hidup.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dari anak tangga terakhir. Setelah beberapa jam ia berada di tengah-tengah gravitasi, ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tanah dan berguling-guling di atasnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa melakukannya, tapi itu menghancurkan harga diri seorang Mukuro. Kedua matanya menatap secarik kertas di mana Hibari sementara tinggal. Ia menyeringai, sepertinya hal ini akan berdampak baik bagi Mukuro, dan semoga saja Hibari juga.

Setelah berada di luar bandara, ia kembali menelpon Hibari dengan tujuan, iseng. Bukannya ia tidak mau mengabari kedatangannya, tapi ini yang namanya kejutan kan?

Hibari kembali mengangkat ponselnya, dan menjawab telpon. Lagi-lagi di dering pertama. Ia mendengar Mukuro langsung bicara sebelum ia berkata sesuatu sebagai pengganti 'halo'.

"Sudah kubilang kan, di negara ini dilarang mengangkat di dering pertama, Kyōya~"

"Suaramu makin menjijikan." Klik.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Bukannya Mukuro kesal, ia malah makin melebarkan senyuman yang mebuat supir taksi hampir menabrakkan mobilnya.

Dan Mukuro sampai. Di tempat yang...bingung ia deskripsikan bagaimana. Ia langsung menuju kamar sementara Hibari. Di sana ia menghirup udara (tentu saja), yang beraroma Hibari. Sungguh...merindukan?

Tubuhnya langsung berada di atas kasur, dengan cepat ia terlelap. Dengan posisi yang berubah-ubah saat ia tidur, otomatis kasur rapi yang bersih (tadinya), langsung berantakan.

Hibari membuka pintu dan terpana menatap suatu buntalan herbivora berkepala nanas dengan warna yang aneh ada di atas kasurnya. Pertama ia melempar koper herbivora itu ke luar. Kedua ia melemparkan sepatunya ke herbivora itu. Dan ketiga, ia melompat ke arah herbivora nanas yang baru saja tersentak bangun.

"Oya oya, aku tak tahu kalau Kyōya -kun seagresif ini..." ia tertawa dengan tawa khas-nya. Hibari menyerangnya, dan Mukuro melompat menjauh.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita baik-baik saja, tapi ada apa dengan tonfa yang teracung itu, Kyōya -kun?" tatapan (sok) polos itu terlihat dari kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik Mukuro.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan herbivora aneh sepertimu," ia menyerang, trident menghadangnya.

"Oya oya... Tapi sepertinya kau senang melihatku ada di sini..."

"Berhenti tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu. Atau aku akan membuatnya seperti Kuchisake Onna*, herbivora..."

Tapi, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menyangkal bahwa melawan hebivora di hadapannya adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Light Up The Sky – Yellowcard)

(Word count: 1.213 words)

*) Semacam makhluk halus di Jepang dengan bibir sobek hingga telinga dan gigi banyak serta ditutupi masker, juga hampir selalu memegang gunting (entah itu gunting rumput atau apa).

Err, baiklah. Ini birthday fic untuk orang yang ulang tahunnya saya lupakan karena (sok) sibuk. Sekalian pengganti yang bulan kemarin. Wel, ini dia. Buon compleanno, Kei-san. ._.

Eng, ini gaje. Saya tau kok. Dan yang sempat buat saya bimbang itu, saya lupa nama negaranya, antara Austria dan Australia. Jadi saya bingung. ;_;

Maaf kalau ada typo, saya author yang tidak sempurna dan WB parah. Diksi hancur total. Dan maaf mengotori fandom KHR dengan fic ga mutu dari saya (lagi). (_ _)

Wel... Mind to RnR?


End file.
